A scrapbook is a collection of scrapbook pages, each of which is a unique collection of materials such as but not limited to photographs, paper crafts and journaling. All of the components of a scrapbook page are arranged in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The components are typically affixed in place and the assembled page is inserted into a scrapbook album. The person making a crafting projects such as a scrapbook page may include information, comments or other writing on the scrapbook page.
The scrapbook business has grown over the past several years. There are a variety of scrapbook specialty items and tools to allow a crafter or scrapbooker to create the desired look or effect. The effort needed to create the desired effect is extensive. One of the later stages in creating a craft project or scrapbook page is the inclusion of hand-written or printed comments. Improper placement of such written or printed comments detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the final product and may result in a loss of time or resources. Templates for writing may shift or slide resulting in improper placement. Also, templates for writing are limited by the shape of the template reducing the ability of the scrapbooker to create the desired effect.